


Alone ( ? )

by On_part_tous



Category: Avengers (Comics), Black Widow (Comics), Black Widow (Movie 2020), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Black Widow - Freeform, F/M, IronWidow - Freeform, POV Natasha Romanov, Post end game, Ship, post dead fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22530094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/On_part_tous/pseuds/On_part_tous
Summary: Natasha wakes up.Natasha wakes up alone.Natasha wakes up dead.She always knew she wouldn’t be able to join heaven.[ I am so very FRENCH. And NOT fluent with English. ]
Relationships: Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Natasha/Stark
Comments: 11
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

Pain.

A dull, throbbing pain in the back of her skull. 

Pain.   
Hurts for less than a second. Hurts for less than a second. 

Then nothing. 

————

The spy opened her eyes with a start, and instinctively straightened herself up into a defensive position. 

A streetcar. 

She lowered her fists. 

A streetcar. She was on a tram.   
Empty. Clean. She could hear the rails sliding on the ground. Through the windows, it was dark. Streetlights were shining outside. 

There was widespread nausea, but no real pain. A faint moaning behind her head, barely. 

In the silence of her own footsteps, the woman glued a palm against the cold glass.   
She could be cold. She could be in pain. 

Her clear eyes scanned the outside. A city. High roofs, brick walls, clean sidewalks, shops with flashing neon lights, restaurants on.   
A big city.   
Empty.

Budapest. 

A poor smile was born on her cracked lips. She realized she was thirsty. 

The tram stopped. Natalia got off.   
She couldn't pronounce the words she knew. And yet she had to. 

The weather was good. She was wearing dark, smooth pants and a white cotton top. No weapons. 

Always upright, always sure, she entered an open shop. A small night shop with a clean, tidy can and a shiny bar. But no one. No one.   
An icy cold invaded her. 

A bottle of water passed by, a second one. She left them there. 

Clint's face beneath her eyelids tied her throat. 

A few more steps into that ghost town, to a large billboard she remembered. The last time she'd seen it, it advertised a particularly intense coffee machine.   
Today, the billboard was there, but the immaculate white poster didn't tell her anything. 

Natasha Romanoff, black widow, avengers, SHIELD's best agent, Nataniel's godmother, stopped in front of this huge empty sign. 

She had to say it. 

" I'm dead. "

And, as she knew, as she had always known, Natalia Romanova was not in the good place.


	2. Chapter 2

The tram wobbled sadly, accompanying its only passenger. Day had been up for a few hours already. She had opened the door of the apartment in which she had stayed with Barton, and had fallen in a dreamless sleep. The sheets smelled as she remembered them.   
She had showered too. Her usual toiletries were on the edge of the bathtub. She doubted she was even dead. But the slight pain in the back of her head left no room for doubt.

And there she wandered, on that remarkably long tram. She wanted to know how far it went. 

Immobile, Natasha gazed into the reflection of the glass. She couldn't look away.   
She looked at her lips, her eyes, her hands, her nose. She looked at her features, which seemed lighter, less blurred by the grief of her last five years. She had braided her hair out of habit. 

And still no one. 

Not a living soul. No one at all. Just her and her reflection. 

Where was she? Not in heaven. She didn't deserve it. Not after everything she did.   
In hell ? Didn't look like it. Too quiet. Too peaceful.   
In a coma ? Might have been. But how could it be? She had fallen a hundred meters.   
Even the black widow doesn't survive that.   
Had they won ? Lost ? Were they still fighting ?   
Was anyone missing her ? She missed them anyway. And she missed the men and women she missed even more than a few years ago. Most of all.

Regretting the past never made Natalia happy, she rebuked herself severely.

The tram stopped at every station. Was it infinite ? 

Each station took her further away from the city. Minute after minute.   
How empty she felt. No city, no life to protect, no purpose, nothing. With nothing to follow her existence but this tram. 

Under her eyelids, the names were scrolling in a loop. Clint. ...Anthony... Thor. Steve. Bruce. The list had gotten so long. 

" Attachment is the first step to weakness, Natalia. " a voice whispered into his consciousness. She drove it away. There was no one left now, no one worth fighting for. No one at all. 

Empty Budapest. A few years earlier, she would have given a lot to be entitled to it. 

Her gaze was lost on the city. Houses were becoming scarcer; and shopping malls, here and there. A big cinema. The doors opened. They closed. The tramway went on its way again. Then the next stop. And one more stop. 

The spy suddenly got up. 

That was impossible. 

She squinted her eyes.   
Damn sun. 

She couldn't.

The tram was moving to the next stop. Were her eyes playing tricks on her? 

They must have been. 

And yet... 

The further she got. 

And the clearer the silhouette became when she stopped at the next stop. A human figure. 

Only about 50 meters away.

A human figure.   
Worse. A familiar silhouette. 

Natasha sticks both palms of her hand against the glass. 

A familiar silhouette.   
Her heart missed a beat.   
She stood in front of the automatic doors, palms frozen, throat dry. 

They opened. 

And her clear eyes met the haggard, familiar blooms of Anthony Edward Stark.


End file.
